User talk:Lord Caddius Bane
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lord Samuel Redbeard page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 04:50, February 12, 2011 Newspaper/Magazine Dear Cad Bane, I have noticed you have some fairly good ides for you magazine, as leader of the Category:Newspapers, you have been accepted personally by me ot the category, along with my magazine, the Caribbean Gazette. I will also drop my arguing, and even make you a userbox, a page banner, or a seal for you magazine,' if' we can become an alliance in mewspaper industry and share and copy each other's ideas! Please respond as soon as possible. Fair Winds, High King Jeremiah Stormwash PS: I look forward to working with you! If you like, I will make you a signature, a userbox or page banner for your newspaper, and an official seal without a webaddress on it! High King Jeremiah Stormwash Dear Cad Bane, I am interested in making an article for the gazette involving the EITC or new EITC guilds and or interviews with popular lords Yours, Edgar Wildrat P.S: to find me talk with Hernandez (GM of royal imperial co) Here They Are Here si the page banner the code is } to say}} Here is the seal! High King Jeremiah Stormwash PS: I'll work on your signature too! Yes, it is possible to make it Beckett's signature, but send me a picture. High King Jeremiah Stormwash Sorry, can't do that, I have to choose from a list of pictures. High King Jeremiah Stormwash Here is your signature! Remember, always type enter so you start a new line when using it, otherwise, it MIGHT not work correctly. The code is High King Jeremiah Stormwash To get your signature to work, you must go to preferances, then there where it says Custom Signature, check the box, and in the above area where it says Signature, type , and then it will be your signature! High King Jeremiah Stormwash Signature Ok, I finished your signature, here it is! If you wanna use it when you sign with ~~~~, just go to preferences, then check custom signature, and type , and when you sign, it will display the above one I included in this message. NOTE: When you click on the left picture in your signatur, you will get to the 'The EITC Lord' page, and when you clickon the right picture, it will link you to your contributions page! Clicking on "Lord" will tke you to your user page, clicking on "Cad" will take you to your talk page, and finally clicking on "Bane" will take you to your blog. Fair Winds, High King Jeremiah Stormwash PS: I am not gonna use the computer a lot more tonight, so I probably won't be active. Thanks! No problem, I'm still on for another few minutes. Until dinner is done! Meet Can you meet me as soon as you get this message inside the Ratskellar, on Padres Del Fuego, on server Barano? Thanks! High King Jeremiah Stormwash Page Banner I've made you a page banner and added it to your profile page. The code is: Yours truly, King John Breasly '' 21:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Meet Can you meet me in game right now? Meet inside Skull's Thunder tavern on Padres Del Fuego on server Tortos. See You There, 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' NVM, I'll just find you through somebody on Tortuga, Abassa. 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' New Page Banner Check out this page banner to show off free advertising space! The code is: Forgot to add my sig XD '' King John Breasly '' 01:26, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice Nice, can I make one of those for the Caribbean Gazette too? Just asking before I make it, since we are allies. Thanks, 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' Sneak Peak Alright, I'll give you a sneak peak what it talk about. It has to do with taxes raising, and tea in high demand. '' King John Breasly '' 14:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'll Think of Something I'll think of something else. How about... any ideas? lol, I forgot it was today... '' King John Breasly '' 14:40, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Invite Hello, Would you like to join the Official Italy Government? As King of Italy, I am inviting you to join. See page for details. 23:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Up to you. 23:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Meet Come to port royal dock, server exuma. Now. I'll be there. 'Emperor Jeremiah Stormwash''' Foreign Communications Manager 23:45, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, I can meet now? 17:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Lord Cad Bane... You are recieving this letter because you have broken the Oath of Honor, the Edicts of the EITC, and have rebelled against your Lord Marshal. By decree of the King of England and the Lord Marshal of the EITC, you are hereby stripped of your rank and dishnorably discharged from the East India Trading Company. 01:11, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** Dear Lord Cad Bane, I know I am a pirate, but there is peace now, and I have an advertisement for "The EITC Lord": Are you bankrupt? Well then Eagle Bank Robberies is for you!! They rob banks across the Carribbean (with you in the robbery) for a low price!!! To participate contact Charles Swordeagle, President How is that, Charles Swordeagle Category Hello, I noticed you made a category. Please do not make a category without my permission. 12:53, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for understanding. 20:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) EITC Press Office Hello i am Lord Usman EITC Director of Communications and advisor to the Lord Marshal, i do know that you have a good idea of what the EITC needs on this wiki to overcome the rebel forces of Captain Leon, i could ask if you could be Deputy Director of Communications if you are intrested in it however you would have to check it at least once a week. Regards ''Lord Usman '' 17:25, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lord Cad bane! Yes I'd like to join the eitc board of directors.. And im going to be coming on POTCO more often soon! I've been busy with tests, and Real life! ~Life 111 Benjamin macmorgan~ Royal Navy Ball Invitation